Master Souls Revived: Part 3, My name is Jeff!
When we last saw our heroes, they had put the chaotic reign of Tails Doll to an end. After returning to their castle, they decided that Jeff the Killer would be their next target. “I’ll let you decide on the plan,” Tristan told Raidra. Raidra nodded in humble appreciation. “Okay, we should lure Jeff out of hiding,” she proposed. “What attracts Jeff? Maybe if one of us pretends to be a rival killer.” Tristan was a little unsure. “Uhm, maybe, uhm…” “I’m not entirely sure it would work… I do think rumors of a rival would lure him out, though.” “Yeah. Maybe someone could act out to be Jane the Killer.” “I could do that. Can you make me look like her?” Gtd replied, “Yes, I could morph you.” “Okay, that’s good! Make me look wounded.” “But why wounded?” asked Tristan. “That’s sure to get his attention,” explained Raidra. “If he thinks I’m wounded, he’ll think I’m weakened and be more likely to strike." She frowned in disgust as she thought of Jeff's admirers and added, "Despite what some people claim, Jeff has no honor.” “Sure, I’ll do that,” replied Gtd. He morphed Raidra into Jane the Killer. Raidra told Tristan and Gtd, “You two stay close and follow me, but try to stay out of sight.” Both followed Raidra. Raidra walked along weakly while talking, seemingly to herself, about how she’ll beat Jeff and show who’s superior. “Wait, where is Jeff?” Tristan asked. “A few yards away,” Gtd replied. Raidra talked so Jeff could overhear. “Yeah, Jeff isn’t man enough to come fight me!” Tristan and Gtd hid. Shortly after, a figure rustled from the bushes. “Who’s there!?” Raidra asked. Jeff the Killer jumped out of the bush. “Hello again, Jane!” “How do I know it’s you? You could be just some imitator!” “Well, I’m the one that burned you in that house. Want me to show you?” Raidra looked at his face. “It’s you, all right! Don’t think I’ll go easy on you! It ends here, Jeff!” “You’re a fool! This time I’ll put you to sleep!” Jeff ran at her and she braced for his attack. Jeff struck, but she defended herself easily despite appearing injured. Jeff seemed surprised. “Okay, guys!” called Raidra. “Oh, coming!” Tristan called back. Raidra grabbed one of Jeff’s wrists. Gtd teleported to Jeff with Tristan. “NO!” Jeff wailed. “I WILL NOT LET YOU PUT ME TO SLEEP!” “You should have thought of that before!” Raidra told him. “You had plenty of time to change your ways!” Jeff freed himself. Raidra called, “He’s strong, but we can beat him!” Tristan made his sword. Jeff looked in astonishment before looking back to the disguised Raidra. “Jane! When did you-” “I’m not Jane, by the way,” Raidra interrupted. Seemingly ignoring her words, Jeff threw a knife at her. “TRAITOR!” The knife barely penetrated Raidra’s clothing. She explained, “I took precautions.” Tristan attacked Jeff with his sword, but he missed. “Oh, come on!” Raidra threw a knife at Jeff to distract him. It worked as Jeff grabbed her wrist painfully. She cried out, “Don’t worry about me! Get him!” Gtd threw Jeff on the ground, causing Jeff to cry out, “OH, NO, YOU!” In the process of being thrown, Jeff released his grip on Raidra. He hit the ground hard enough to get the breath knocked out of him. “Thanks, Gtd!” Raidra called. “No problem,” replied Gtd. He got closer to Jeff. “NO!” Jeff cried. “You’re no better than Jack the Stalker!” Tristan told Jeff. “I agree,” added Gtd. “Can’t argue,” Raidra agreed. “HE’S A COPYCAT!” screamed Jeff. “Not even close to the truth,” Tristan replied. “He has things you don’t, like brains and stealth!” added Raidra. “You’re not special, Jeff.” “I’LL SHOW YOU BRAIN!” Jeff threatened. However, he was interrupted by Tristan cutting him. “If you want to fight, then fight, don’t monologue,” Raidra told Jeff, half in aggravation and half in amusement. She turned to her teammate. “Good work, Tristan!” “He talks too much,” noted Tristan. Jeff shuddered as the special blade affected him. “Stan is coming! He will erase you…” He then died. Raidra stated, “It’s a shame. Even after I told him I wasn’t Jane, he still thought I was. He was so eager to attack her he didn’t care about anything else. In the end, he was just another psychopath.” Gtd dispelled her disguise. Tristan agreed, “Well, he did say you were a traitor.” “Yeah. The fight was as good as over then,” she responded. “Just like his followers, he had trouble facing reality.” “How did he know Stan?” Gtd wondered out loud. “By the way, who’s Stan?” asked Raidra. “Uhm… I’d rather not tell any info on him,” Tristan told her. “Oh, okay.” Gtd told Tristan, “You can’t just hide it. Tell her.” “Okay, fine…” sighed Tristan. Raidra had a suspicion. “Tristan…is he…” “What? Is he what?” “Is he a former member of the team? One that was corrupted?” “No.” “Oh. I was afraid of that for a minute.” “He is the Devil. He looks like me.” She was shocked by this revelation. “What!? OH, DANG! Do you think Jeff made some kind of deal with him?” “He’s planning on deleting every character I create. And maybe he did, but he’s dead now.” “The Devil is all about destruction and betrayal, so I’m not surprised.” “He’d most likely erase every character in the world.” “We can’t let him do that!” Gtd told them, “Let him find us. It will happen someday.” He teleported everyone to the castle. “We’ll let him come to us, huh?” asked Raidra. “Okay, I’ll prepare myself for that day.” Tristan asked, “So, Raidra, which creepypasta’s next?” “Hmm… The Rake?” “Good choice,” replied Gtd. “Thanks!” Previous- Master Souls Revived: Part 2, Tails Doll Next- Master Souls Revived: Part 4, The Rake Category:Raidra Category:Master Souls